PTL 1 discloses a technique in which main video data is received through a first path (broadcast wave), difference data of high image quality is received through a second path (network) in case of need, and the main video data and the difference data are combined. In the technique described in PTL 1, the video data is reproduced only by acquiring the main video data.
An object of the present disclosure is that as more pieces of distributed data are gathered, image data with higher resolutions can be reproduced and security for copyright, privacy, or the like can be secured in each piece of distributed data in a case where a content video, a surveillance camera video, and the like are transmitted and accumulated in a network environment.